New impression
by ballet fairy
Summary: Hermione gets a sprained ankle, Harry and Ron are not their to help her she gets help from some one she wouldn't expect to help her
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 too many stairs

Hermione was walking down all the stairs from the Gryfendor common room all the way down to the great hall on a Friday morning she was super tired since she spent most of the night reading a muggle book, under her sheets with the curtains pulled around her bed using the Lumos spell for light. When they finally got to the great hall her day didn't get any better she got a letter from her mother about this summer, he parents were going to a forign country to help out on a project to help some families get basic supplies for daily life, leaving her to live somewhere else. Her parents were looking into where she could stay,

Dear Hermione,

We thought it would be a good idea if you stayed with a wizard family over the summer. Dumbledore is looking into families right now you'll find out where you will be staying before the end of the school year. Remember your promise to me

Love, mom

Hermione tossed the letter in her bag and went to class with Harry and Ron they hadn't noticed the letter because Ron got one from one of his older brothers telling him that they were going to send tickets to his favorite quidditch team the match is over the summer about the time when Harry is usually over and they were excited to go together.

Potions class was normal, Hermione sat with her friends and tuned out their conversation and thought about the promise she had made with her mom.

Summer Flashback

It was almost the end of summer and Hermione was getting ready to head over to Ron's and her mom came in and told her about her plans for the next summer. Hermione thought she would be spending it at Ron's she was kinda happy at the chance to spend more time with Ginny. But her mom made her promise to stay somewhere else so that the Weasley's didn't have to worry about watching her. 'I'm 13' Hermione had wanted to say but didn't she didn't want her mom to lecture her about behaving like a young lady.

End of flashback

The trio went back to the common room to put their bags away after classes then go visit with Hagrid. Ron and Harry went ahead talking about quidditch again. Hermione didn't bother trying to catch up with them she went down the stairs and some first years came running down the stairs and bumped into Hermione who lost her balance and fell down the stairs as she fell she felt her ankle twist and soon she was laying on the marble landing in the entrance hall, since she had been almost down all the stairs when the first years bumped her. They were already out the door, Hermione tried to get up and felt a sharp pain in her ankle so she stayed on the marble trying to hold back tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapters 2 unexpected help

Students were passing by ignoring me a few Slythern's called me a klutz. No one was

helping me but most of the students who would help were outside. "Hey Granger," I

looked up and saw Draco Malfoy someone I did not want to see. "What," I asked hopping

my voice sounded stronger than I thought I was. He put his hand out I just stared at it.

"Granger, are you going to let me help you or not?" "Why, are you," I asked staring at his

face which gave away nothing. "I don't have to tell you everything Granger." I slowly

took his hand, what else was I supposed to do? He helped me up but when he let go of

my hand my ankle went sideways and I almost fell to the ground again but Draco caught

me, wait why am I calling him Draco all of a sudden. Then I got picked up, princess style

by Draco Malfoy the boy who had made fun of me for the past 2 years. "Put me down!"

"No, you wouldn't be able to walk anyway," Malfoy replied using that annoying voice of

his that implies that he knows more then I do. I didn't say anything more as he carried me

up the stairs to the Hospital wing, why is it one the third floor anyway. When we got to

the hospital wing Draco put me on one of the beds by the entrance to the Hospital wing.

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey," and walked to the other end of the wing. I was surprised that

Draco was being so nice. When Draco came back he told me Madam Pomfrey was

getting some potions. "Thanks," I told him surprised that he hadn't left yet, surly he has

better things to do than wait for Madam Pomfrey. "Hermione, I'm sorry for how I've

treated you all these past two years." I was speechless, Draco was apologizing for real. "I

had to act like I didn't like you, Potter, and Weasly." Before I could say anything to

Draco Madam Pomfrey shooed him out of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey waved her

wand over me gave me some potions to take, and left after telling me I had a badly

sprained ankle and would have to stay in the Hospital wing for the rest of the day.


End file.
